NOT APPLICABLE
NOT APPLICABLE
NOT APPLICABLE
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vertical enclosure for an electronic device, and more particularly, to a vertically oriented enclosure for a network communications module that facilitates input-output cable management.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The amount of data communicated through networks, such as the Internet, is increasing dramatically. To meet the increased demand for network bandwidth, data networks that transfer data at faster and faster rates have been developed. As the new networks are developed, more and more equipment is required for handling the data transfer. Thus, telecommunications systems are becoming larger, more complex and greater in number.
Such telecommunication systems generally include numerous telecommunication network modules within the system. These modules usually include various components in the form of circuit boards or modules, many of which are plug-in modules. Many of these modules provide input-output for the network communication module. These input-outputs couple the network communication modules to the overall network within the telecommunication system. Generally, communication conduits in the form of cables are used to couple the input-output ports on the network communication module to other network communication modules or components or to the telecommunication system or network.
Generally, it is difficult to organize and manage the cables. This is especially true since the network communication modules have become increasingly more complex and therefore, require more cables. Furthermore, in order to provide easy access in interchangeability of plug-in modules, the cables are coupled to the front of the network communication module and thus, the cables are exposed to passersby. This leads to the problem of keeping the cables out of the way of passersby and avoiding having the cables inadvertently bumped and thereby decoupled from the network communication module.
Additionally, with larger network communication modules, it is important to isolate the network data processors and other components from electrical signals or xe2x80x9ccross-talk.xe2x80x9d Also, with the larger network communication modules it is important to provide enclosures that have adequate support. Finally, it is important to have backup network data processors to help ensure reliability of the system.
The present invention provides an electronic device that includes a housing that defines an envelope and a vertical routing channel within the envelope. The housing further defines a horizontal routing channel within the envelope that is in communication with the vertical routing channel. A plurality of boards is arranged vertically within the housing and at least one board includes input-output ports. At least one communication conduit is coupled to an input-output port. Boards that include input-output ports are recessed with respect to the envelope and are arranged such that the input-output ports are adjacent the vertical routing channel. Communication conduits are routed through at least a portion of at least one of the routing channels.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, the vertical routing channel is substantially T-shaped.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, the electronic device is a network communications module and the plurality of boards includes four network data processors (NDP), eight input-output modules, including input-output ports, two multi-function cards (MFC) including input-output ports and two power entry modules.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, two vertical dividers extend from the front of the housing to the back of the housing. The first of the dividers is adjacent to a first two of the NDPs and is coupled to the back wall of the housing. The second of the dividers is adjacent to a second two of the NDPs and is coupled to the back wall.
In accordance with a further aspect of the present invention, the electronic device includes a fan tray within the housing.
In accordance with a yet another aspect of the present invention, the power entry modules and MFCs are also adjacent to the T-shaped routing channel.
In accordance with a further aspect of the present invention, the electronic device includes a cover that at least partially covers the routing channels.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, the envelope is in a range of 16.8 and 17.8 inches long, 10.5-11.5 inches deep and 24.0-25.0 inches high.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, the boards that are recessed are recessed in a range of 1.0-2.5 inches.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, the envelope is substantially 17.3 inches long, 11.0 inches deep and 24.5 inches high.
The preferred exemplary embodiments of this invention will now be discussed in detail. These embodiments depict the novel and nonobvious electronic device arrangements and methods of this invention shown in the accompanying drawings, which are included for illustrative purposes only, with like numerals indicating like elements.